Grace In The Sky
by GinnyWeasley5
Summary: Just a one shot written for the Quidditch League Fanfic Comp! We had to write about a piece of infrastructure and make it like a person! Please just give it a shot! Reviews please!


**A/N: Hey guys! This is the final written for the QLFC. I didn't have any prompts but we had to make something like a wall or window important. I chose to write about a wall - I'm Beater 2 for the Appleby Arrows. **

**Enjoy!**

I had heard every single conversation that had ever gone on in Grace's bedroom. The time she had found out she was going to Hogwarts, the time her parents were getting a divorce or the time when she was reunited with a friend that she hadn't seen in three years - everything.

To her, I was just a wall. I couldn't hear. I couldn't think. I couldn't talk. I couldn't see. She wasn't the only one that was somewhat magical. My life was just like a giant television screen. It got oddly gloomy when Grace was at Hogwarts. Gosh, I can still remember when she got her letter.

_I heard Grace's footsteps running up the stairs and by the sound of it, she was taking two steps - even three steps - at a time to get to her bedroom. What could be so important? She burst through the open door and picked up her mobile phone that glowed in the dark room. _

_"__Hello?" I could hear through the phone. _

_"__Maia! I got accepted! I'm going to Hogwarts!" Grace cried, scrunching what looked to be a piece of parchment in her hand. _

_"__That isn't funny! Don't trick me!" Maia's tone sounded hopefully excited, yet I knew that she thought Grace was joking. _

_"__I'm not joking!" Grace persisted. "What's that?" _

_I couldn't hear what was going on on the other line that caused Grace to ask, but the last thing I heard was 'Oh my god, Grace, there's an owl. At the window! I've got to go, but I'll call you back!' _

_Grace flopped onto her bed, and sighed. I couldn't see her face because the letter was covering it but I could tell that she was smiling. _

_That was when I knew that I'd be empty for the majority of the year. _

I think that even now, I miss her. Despite the fact that the new family is moving in in a couple of hours, I miss her. I know that this room will be occupied again, but no one is like my Grace.

_The door slid shut, and Grace stood behind it, facing me. I could see her, but she couldn't see me. Her hands were behind her, still on the handle and she was biting her lip and screwing up her face. _

_She was about to cry. _

_Fat tears dripped down her face and she heaved in a sob. She ran her fingers through her hair, then joined both hands at the back of her head, scrunching them full of hair. _

_Another sob. _

_Another fist curl. _

_I could tell that she was in pain and I just wanted to help her, but I knew that I couldn't. She ran over to her desk, scrawled something quick and attached it to her owl, Ruby. And then she collapsed. She lay in the floor, curled up into a little ball, shivering and shaking. _

_I couldn't work out what was wrong. _

_Until her parents came up. And then I realised that her pain was their doing and I wanted to yell and scream at them for hurting my Grace, but I couldn't. It was impossible. _

_"__Darling, it's for the best. We'll make things work with the divorce, we promise," her mum said. _

_"__Yeah, and you know what else you promised? Is that you loved each other and that you'd stay with each other. You know what, get out. Get out of my room," Grace said. _

_Her fourteen-year-old face looked so much older than she really was. _

_"__Grace, that's no way to speak to your mother. We can get you some counselling or -" her father began. _

_"__Get out." _

_She was stubborn, my Grace, but that's what I loved about her. _

_"__Darling - " _

_Grace had a wild look in her eyes. Dangerous. _

_"__GET OUT!" She shoved her father, who didn't move much. She lost her cool. "GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT I HATE YOU. GO. GET OUT!" She shoved her father more and went to shove her mother, but bent her gold bracelet. She clasped her hands over her mouth in horror at what she had done. _

_Then they finally left. _

_And I was left with a sobbing Grace. I so badly wanted to help her. Even just to give her hug. She went to sleep on the floor after one hour of continuos sobbing. _

_And I could do nothing to help her. _

Sometimes I wondered if I was in love with Grace. If I loved her like a person who has fallen would. I didn't think it was possible for a wall to love. But I aide myself truly and answered.

No.

I wasn't.

All I wanted to do was protect her, give her a hug when she needed it. I guess I felt like an older brother.

_"__OHMYMERLIN!" Grace shouted. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THIS IS HAPPENING!" _

_"__ME NEITHER! It's been three years and I feel like we were never separated," Lucy said. _

_Lucy is a girl that Grace met in Bali, I heard her talking about it to Maia. Grace had been pretty much counting down the minutes until she could see Lucy and by the sound of it, so had Lucy. _

_The girls talked all night, with music in the background. They tried to copy dances from the computer that Grace had propped up. I didn't get a wink of sleep all night. _

Something settles in my mind. I'll never see Grace again. She said her good byes to the room yesterday, as if she knew that I was alive.

_"__Good bye room, I'll miss you like crazy," she said, smiling softly and shutting the door. _

The knob turning on the blue door drew my attention. A ten year old with shaggy brown hair and circular, wire, rimmed glasses stands. He has a broomstick in his hand and a worn-out Quidditch jersey. I recognise it as being a Gryffindor one - Grace used to wear her's all the time.

He looks exactly like a boy version of a young Grace.

"Mum! Can this be my room?" he calls down the stairs.

His mum comes into sight, but doesn't look anything like Grace's mum. This mum has blond hair and green eyes - Grace's mum had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Of course, James. I'll get your father will bring your bed up now," she smiles and leaves the boy.

He brings his things into the room and dumps the broom and his backpack. As he turns, I catch 'Potter' written on the back of his jersey. He's too young to be at Hogwarts. It must be his father's.

"Hello," he says.

**A/N: I know it was a bit weird! But what did you think anyway? **

**Reviews please lovelies! **

**xx**


End file.
